Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by engelchen1
Summary: Was soll ich dazu schon schreiben? Es ist eine Shortstory und ich hoffe ein Paar Reviews mal zubekommen


Disclaimer: Mir gehört fast nix..  
  
Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte  
  
Severus Snape saß am See und starrte auf den See hinaus. Es war mal wieder Weihnachten. Er hasste es schon Ewigkeiten. Er dachte an sein Schlimmstes Weihnachtsfest. Sein Vater war sturzbetrunken nach hause gekommen und hatte erst mal seine Frau fast totgeschlagen. Dann ging er auf den jungen Severus los. Damals hatte er sich geschworen das dass nicht noch einmal passieren würde. Er brachte sich die dunklen Künste bei. Und sobald sein Vater wieder so ausrastete verfluchte er ihn mit den Crucius. Seine Mutter flehte ihn an das er sein lassen sollte. Aber Severus hatte bald Freude daran seinen Vater zu quälen. Und seine restliche Kindheit bzw. Schuljahre verdrängte er lieber ganz. Severus hörte Schritte und drehte sich um. Er erkannte sie sofort. Es war die nervige Hermine Granger, die äußerst sexy war. Und das störte ihn. Egal was sie sagte oder tat er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen. Deswegen war er auch immer so besonders "nett" zu ihr. Sie sah ihn mit ihren wunderschönen Augen erschrocken an und wollte wieder kehrt machen. "Miss Granger wieso rennen Sie mir immer wieder hinterher?" fragte er in einen besonders eisgekühlten Ton. Er musterte sie und musste feststellen das sie heute Abend besonders Hübsch aussah. Er malte sich aus was er mit ihr alles im Bett machen würde. Er hielt seine Gedanken und wünsche inne und Verfluchte sich innerlich. Hermine schaute ihn unterdessen in die Augen und kannte das Glitzern darin sehen. was für schöne Augen er hat dachte Hermine. "Ich wollte spazieren gehen." Sagte Hermine nur. Severus merkte wie nervös sie war. Hermine holte ein Päckchen hervor und reichte es ihn und sagte" Schöne Weihnachten". Dann lief sie weg. Er schaute das Päckchen auf seiner Hand an und wusste nicht so recht was er denken sollte. Aber vielleicht sollte er es mal aufmachen? Er packte es aus und zog überrascht die Luft ein. Es war ein Buch mit Gedichten. Und eins war gekennzeichnet:  
  
Brennende Liebe  
  
Und willst du wissen, warum  
  
So sinnend ich manche Zeit,  
  
Mitunter so töricht und dumm,  
  
So unverzeihlich zerstreut,  
  
Willst wissen auch ohne Gnade,  
  
Was denn so Liebes enthält  
  
Die heimlich verschlossene Lade,  
  
An die ich mich öfters gestellt?  
  
Zwei Augen hab ich gesehn,  
  
Wie der Strahl im Gewässer sich bricht,  
  
Und wo zwei Augen nur stehn,  
  
Da denke ich an ihr Licht.  
  
Ja, als du neulich entwandtest  
  
Die Blume vom blühenden Rain  
  
Und "Oculus Christi" sie nanntest,  
  
Da fielen die Augen mir ein.  
  
Auch gibts einer Stimme Ton,  
  
Tief, zitternd, wie Hornes Hall,  
  
Die tuts mir völlig zum Hohn,  
  
Sie folget mir überall.  
  
Als jüngst im flimmernden Saale  
  
Mich quälte der Geigen Gegell,  
  
Da hörte ich mit einem Male  
  
Die Stimme im Violoncell.  
  
Auch ich weiss eine Gestalt,  
  
So leicht und kräftig zugleich,  
  
Die schreitet vor mir im Wald  
  
Und gleitet über den Teich;  
  
Ja, als ich eben in Sinnen  
  
Sah über des Mondes Aug  
  
Einen Wolkenstreifen zerrinnen,  
  
Das war ihre Form, wie ein Rauch.  
  
Und höre, höre zuletzt,  
  
Dort liegt, da drinnen im Schrein,  
  
Ein Tuch im Blute genetzt,  
  
Das legte ich heimlich hinein.  
  
Er ritzte sich nur an der Schneide,  
  
Als Beeren vom Strauch er mir hieb,  
  
Nun hab ich sie alle beide,  
  
Sein Blut und meine brennende Lieb.  
  
Nachdem er es gelesen hatte war er erst mal sprachlos. Er hatte nie geahnt das Hermine so für ihn empfand. Oder versprach er sich zu viel davon? Er las es gleich noch ein mal. War es wirklich für ihn? Es entdeckte noch eins:  
  
Es ist Unsinn  
  
sagt die Vernunft  
  
Es ist was es ist  
  
sagt die Liebe  
  
Es ist Unglück  
  
sagt die Berechnung  
  
Es ist nichts als Schmerz  
  
sagt die Angst  
  
Es ist aussichtslos  
  
sagt die Einsicht  
  
Es ist was es ist  
  
sagt die Liebe  
  
Es ist lächerlich  
  
sagt der Stolz  
  
Es ist leichtsinnig  
  
sagt die Ehrfahrung  
  
Es ist was es ist  
  
sagt die Liebe  
Erich Fried Das letzte fand er besonders schön. Er wusste jetzt was er machen würde. Er stand auf und ging ins Schloss zurück.  
  
Hermine war in den Großen Saal zurück gekehrt, wo heute ein Weihnachtsball stattfand. Sie feierten auch den Tod Voldemorts. Sie sah den anderen beim Tanzen zu. Ron mit Pansy, die so bald wie möglich Heiraten wollten. Harry und Ginny tanzten ganz eng mit einander. Die beiden waren ja so verliebt. Und sie? Sie hatte sich absolut unerwartet ihn Snape verliebt. Als er sie auf seine Arme trug. Selbst Schwerverletzt hatte er sie hier herbracht. Und was hatte sie jetzt für Mist gebaut? Ihn ein Liebesgedicht geschrieben. Wie doof sie doch war. Was wird er machen? Sollte sie lieber die Schule verlassen? "Miss Granger. Ich soll ihnen diesen Brief geben!" sagte eine kleiner Hauself. Er hatte ihre Selbstgesrickten Sachen an. Sie freute sich darüber. Er reichte ihr einen Zettel und verschwand wieder. Sie faltete auseinander und begann zu lesen:  
  
Lehre mich....  
Öffne mir deine Pforte,  
  
führe mich durch deine Gärten.  
  
Tränke mein Herz mit dem  
  
Wasser deiner Tränen,  
  
netze meine Augen  
  
mit dem Tau deiner Blüten.  
Lehre mich sehen, Lehre mich hören,  
  
Lehre mich leben.  
(unbekannt) Sie wusste sofort von wem es war. Sie stand auf und verließ den Ball. Aber wo war er? Noch immer am See? Sie wollte gerade los gehen als sie von jemanden festgehalten wurde. Dann wurde sie an ihn gezogen. Es war Severus. Er sah sie mit einem Blick an den ihr die Sprache verschlug. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie erst scheu und dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Sie erwiderte den Kuss genauso und genoss ihn. Sie drückte sich an ihn und wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Severus nahm sie hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafraum im Kerker. Selbst wenn ihn jemand gesehen hätte: Es störte ihn nicht. Im Schlafzimmer drückte er sie fester an sich. Hermine freute sich schon auf diese lange, lange nacht. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus auf und hatte Hermine in seine Arme. Er genoss ihre nähe und wärme. Ja er glaube sogar sie zu lieben. Aber er brauchte zeit damit fertig zu werden. Er war zum ersten male richtig verliebt. Aber...  
  
Hermine wachte auf und sah ihn mit diesen Blick an. Er dachte nur: Weihnachten ist ja noch lang...  
  
Hermine stand auf und zog ihre Klamotten an. Severus beobachtete sie dabei und sie kam sich ein wenig komisch dabei vor. Sie liebte ihn seit dieser Nacht umso mehr. Er war so leidenschaftlich. Wäre sie nicht aufgestanden würden sie es wahrscheinlich noch mal machen. Aber sie musste ja schließlich noch ihren Freunden. Und wie sollte sie ihnen wohl erklären wo sie die ganze zeit war. Sie beugte sich noch einmal hinunter und küsste ihn zum Abschied.  
  
"Bis heute Abend" flüsterte sie und machte sich auf den Weg. Als sie im Gryffindore Turm ankam schlief alles noch. Sie hatten bestimmt lange gefeiert. Ginny kam die Treppe herunter getorkelt und sah Hermine fragend an die immer noch mit dem Ballkleid bekleidet war. Dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. Sie lächelt Hermine an.  
  
"Und wie war es? Mit wem warst du die Nacht zusammen?" fragte Ginny und kicherte darauf los. Muss ja keine wissen was sie und Harry die nacht gemacht hatten. Hermine wurde knallrot und stammelte rum.  
  
"Komm erzähl schon. Hast du etwa was mit Draco angefangen?"  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
"Snape?" Ginny Kicherte darauf los und Hermine wurde noch Röter.  
  
"WAAAS? DU UND SN....DER..." Ginny brach vor lauter lachen zusammen. Hermine wurde wütend und sah sie böse an.  
  
"Ich liebe ihn. Egal was du von ihn denkst" sagte Hermine etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt. Ginny zuckte zusammen und schaute sie überrascht an. Dann nickte sie und nahm sie in die arme. "Ich wünsch dir viel Glück. Das wirst du brauchen". Ein halbes Jahr später. Die Prüfungen waren beendet und Hermine hatte als beste Bestanden. Sie hatte den höchsten Zauberergrad erreicht. Sie saß auf ihren Bett und packte ihre Sachen. Sie und Severus wollten ein paar Wochen nach Djerba fliegen. Aber vorher wollte sie ihn ihre Eltern vorstellen und ihm sagen das er bald Papa wird. Poppy sagte das es wahrscheinlich Zwillinge werden würden. Ob er sich freuen würde? Laut Rechnung musste sie Weihnacht gezeugt worden sein. Wie sehr sie ihn liebte.  
  
Zusammen mit Severus machten sie auf den Weg nach London. Sie stiegen in ein Taxi und Severus staunte immer mehr über die Muggelwelt. Der Taxifahrer hielt an einem Einfamilienhaus und öffnete die Türen. Severus schaute sich immer noch wie ein staunendes Kind um. Eine Frau mittleren Alters, Hermines Double doppelt so alt, kam heraus und hielt erst mal vor Überraschung inne. Sie musterte den Mann und es schauderte sie. Er sah wirklich sehr attraktiv aus und geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Guten Tag Mrs. Granger Mein Name ist Severus Snape!" sagte Snape in einen ruhigen Ton. Er versuchte sogar seiner stimme die Kühle zunehmen.  
  
"Guten Tag Mr. Snape" sagte Mrs. Granger höflich. Dann nahm sie ihre Tochter in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
  
"Wo ist Dad?" fragte sie und schaute sich im Haus um.  
  
"Na hier!" sagte ein Mann freundlich und nahm seine kleine Tochter in die Arme. Dabei musterte er den Mann den Hermine mit gebracht hat.  
  
"Wer ist das?" fragte er seine Tochter.  
  
"Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk" sagte Hermine glücklich und lächelte ihn zu. Severus versuchte auf ein Lächeln und stellte sich noch einmal vor.  
  
"Er ist Professor in Hogwarts" erzählte Hermine ihrer Mutter in der Küche.  
  
"Ach und dein Lehrer ist er auch noch? Was willst du mit ihn? Er sieht so, so, so finster aus!"  
  
"Ist er auch. Er hat viel durch gemacht, in seinen Leben.."  
  
"Liebst du ihn wirklich?" fragte ihre Mutter  
  
"Ja.. das tue ich"  
  
"Ich wünsche euch viel Glück." Sagte sie und hatte tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Und bevor ich es vergesse: Meine Enkelkinder möchte ich öfters sehen als zu Ostern und Weihnachten."  
  
Hermine hatte sich an Severus gekuschelt und lächelte glücklich. Sie würden bald Heiraten. Ihr wäre Weihnachten lieber gewesen aber ihre Kinder wollten schon eher kommen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich" flüsterte Severus und streichelte ihren Bauch "Euch natürlich auch"  
  
"Ich dich auch, Severus". Hermine strahlte Severus an. Ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Für die Ewigkeit. 


End file.
